


The Beast & The Witch

by 123grimmcjreaper



Series: This Is Ours [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Keith is such a tit man, M/M, Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123grimmcjreaper/pseuds/123grimmcjreaper
Summary: Follow us as we navigate the ups and downs of being a Galra Alpha Wolf mated to an Altean Witch, accompanied by a ragtag trio of would-be-knights and their magic Unicorns!





	The Beast & The Witch

**Author's Note:**

> We need more trans and/or big titted Shiro. I mean seriously. There ain't enough of 'em. Keith would thank us all.
> 
> I recommend listening to Smash Mouth-I'm a Believer.

_What's the use of trying._

There's no point in bothering.

_All you get is pain._

He's been hurt more time than he cares to admit.

_When I wanted sunshine I got rain!_

Something always goes wrong.

_And then I saw his face!_

You know what? Fuck it.

_Now I'm a believer!_

He's mine.

* * *

Keith had a hammer in one hand. A box of nails in the other. There's a half finished cart right in front of him, but there's a man across the way that's so beautiful that the God Shirogane would weep at his feet for a smile. Keith felt warm and fuzzier everytime the man would look his way.

Strong square-ish jaw, stronger muscular body, eyes more sparkly and grey than silver. Tidy under cut framed by long, _long_, raven black hair swept elegantly over a broad shoulder, the snowy white fringe swaying gracefully around his gorgeous face, highlighting sunshiny grin and the slash across the bridge of his lovely nose.

The Angel was chatting with some faceless nobody, giggling at some half assed joke the poor bastard pulled out of his cock. Keith didn't know what the kid looked like and he didn't care. He cared only about the gentle smile, the creamy smooth skin and the fitted dress that tightened at the waist.

And the best part? His _waist._

It may not seem really important or significant, but to Keith, just the thought of it made his mouth water. And gave him a powerfull urge to gnaw on things.

It's so slender. So tiny that when he would hold it with hands alone his fingers would nearly interlock.

Now Keith was small for a Galra but little less average for a Werewolf, but a little bigger than a 6,3 human. So to say he's larger than Shiro was a mild understatement. He was grateful every day for their height and size difference.

A clearing of the throat ceased his fantasies and brought him face to face with the most incredible beautiful man in the universe. Shiro had his chin perched on his hand, staring right back at him with a cheeky grin Keith loves so much.

"Having fun there, Baby?" Shiro hummed. Silver eyes glimmering with warm mischief. Keith never gave up his own loving stare and shrugged, "Tons, Starlight," without knowing it he breathed in deeply, the perfume of pine, morning dew, earth and Shiro.

The beauty in question wrinkled his brow a bit and strained up some, "What's wrong? You seem more distracted then usual," Keith's ears perked in surprise, "Hm? No, nothin's wrong Starlight. Just like looking at you more today."

A bright red blush bloomed like roses on high sharp cheekbones, and he let out a breathy "Awe, Baby!" Before Keith found himself with an armful of Shiro and face full of kisses.

"How dare you be so adorable!" Keith had no honest response, so he purred instead, his huge fluffy tail wagging so hard his butt and hips shook a little.

His heart was warm with a campfire Shiro sparked to life, and his body was lighter than clouds.

Happiness was a mild emotion, compared to what he was feeling right now. Nothing could take this away, and if anything did try, he'd tear their throats out and feast on their hearts as the light extinguished in their eyes-

"Hey hey hey! No growling during snuggle time, Baby," Hm didn't even realize he was till he stopped. "Sorry Starlight," Shiro just looked at him with the fondest expression before he pressed a soft kiss to his mouth with a purr of his own, "Nothing to be sorry for." 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry there'll be more where that came from! Requests are welcome!


End file.
